To Boldly Go
by Zara of Gallifrey
Summary: Erin Reilly finds herself in the middle of the Enterprise's mystery and chaos. Data/OC and a bit of Wesley/OC Rated T for language and some weirdness later on in the fic.
1. EP1 CP1 In the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my one and only long-running Star Trek fan fiction. It goes a bit fast and I might warp a bit of stuff to make it go faster. I apologize in advance for the character fails which commence.**

* * *

Episode 1 ~ A Loss, pt. 1

**In the Beginning**

"Starfleet sucks." I muttered, attempting to pull myself out of my warm bed. Today was the day which would ultimately ruin my life forever.

Standing up, I looked at the mirror. My face looked bare without my glasses, the blonde streak in my hair standing out like a drip of yellow paint. The brown mop on my head stuck out in weird angles, and I did my best to tame it to some level with a comb I found on the counter to my bathroom. I unearthed my red Starfleet uniform and slipped it over the tight spandex unitard which I had put on just a moment ago. With one more finishing touch (my glasses), I looked myself over a second time.

I frowned and snatched up my phaser; I looked like an idiot. And how would I do...?

Not that it really mattered that much. It wasn't like I was even very good at Engineering, despite my amazing grades.

Exiting my room, the hall was a flurry of new recruits, almost like a school of fish, if fish talked about how much they would miss their cats.

Turning back, I looked into my room for what was probably the last time. For some reason that scared me. Don't ask why loosing a bathroom and a bedroom which smelled a bit like dirt would frighten me, because I don't know either.

I could just say I _forgot_ that I was going to my assigned starship today. Or that I was sick with some kind of space disease which made me... not able to be placed... on starships...?

Turning away, I shunned the thoughts, and replaced them with new ones, which were not half as creative.

_Should I bring my toothbrush or something?_ I thought to myself while weaving through the crowd.

I finally decided I shouldn't, because hey; if a Federation-size starship couldn't replicate a toothbrush, I would either explode all over their nice leather upholstery or shrink into a corner and eventually die of uncleanliness. But I reassured myself that I was only nervous. That and the fact that the USS _Enterprise_ would surely provide all that I needed to live there for about a year or two.

God. I had forgot how long they intended me to be there. And what was I going to do when I had a day off? Play 3-D chess with myself?

Groaning to myself, I cursed Starfleet for placing me on that stupid ship. I had only joined Starfleet because my mom have convinced me to, with the promise of doing well and making lots of friends. Why had I listened to her?

But at least the crew got high marks. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was referred to as "the greatest captain of the Enterprise since Captain Kirk". Not that everything which an old guy with no social life said was instantly true. It all sounded like a lot of bull shit, but I would trust them for now.

Emphasis on "for now".

As I finished battling through the crowds, I found my turbolift and commanded it to take me to level 3C. Well at least I didn't mess up anything...

...not yet...

I could just imagine the look on the Captain's face when he saw how lame I was, especially in comparison to the rest of the crew. It wasn't just him which I had heard about...

Actually, I was looking forward to meeting some of the people on the _Enterprise_, like Data, the android in charge of the operations. He sounded pretty cool, but also pretty boring. No emotions? Ew.

There was also this kid named Wesley. I mean, he seemed pretty nice, and he was almost like a Starfleet celebrity.

Great. Just what I needed. Put an Ensign right in the middle of Celebrity Throw-down.

My eyes got huge as the turbolift passed through the multiple levels of docking bay, showing me all the views from all the imaginable angles. The USS _Enterprise_ was a relatively pretty, or at least as pretty as a starship could get. Its registry number (NCC-1701-D) snaked around the saucer section, cradled by the stars in the vast space around it.

Actually, I wouldn't really call them "cute" and "little", saying I was still amazingly scared of being in space, no matter how much of a science nerd I was. I was almost waiting for there to be a break in the clear steel of the windows so I could point at Starfleet and say "I told you so" as I choked to death.

The gray hull was tough-looking, but there were a few scratches and dents which weren't too bad, but I guess they were too big or bad that they couldn't buff them out for the new Ensigns' arrivals.

Being an Ensign still sorta bothered me. I mean, if _you_ were the best in your Engineering class, graduated with top marks from the Academy, and were given high enough grades to join this almost legendary starship full of seemingly egotistical celebrities, would you like to be called "Ensign"? I think not!

Finally I stepped out of the turbolift, and the hugeness of the crowds of Ensigns, Commanders, and Lieutenants which were being shoved onto the huge ship. If I were claustrophobic, I probably would have curled up into a corner and taken my pills.

I slowly shuffled across the bridge connecting the Starbase to the starship, trying to take as much time as possible. Pausing and watching the stars, I pretended to be interested.

But sooner than later, I knew I was to herded into the Engineering room, which is where I found myself now.

I sighed to myself; I had actually made it through the transition from Starbase to starship. Not that my journey was over, because I still had to go through about another two years of torturous boring.

Well, at least nobody had called me-

"Ensign?" someone touched my shoulder softly.

-Ensign...

Turning quickly, I saw a man about two or three inches shorter than me, like a lot of other people (thank my dad for making me freakishly tall). His brown skin was only a shade or two darker than a Klingon's, and his black hair was slicked back. On his face lay a half-moon shaped piece of metal, which I instantly recognized as a VISOR. This short guy was Geordi La Forge, head of Engineering, but he looked more like an oily car salesman than a genius.

Celebrity? More like creep who would probably watch me while I worked.

Geordi stuck out his hand. "Hi. You must be Ensign Erin Reilly. I'm-"

"Geordi La Forge." I smirked in triumph and shook his hand, "Chief Engineer." the look on his face gave me the impression that he thought I was stalking him, so I told him, "I read your files back on Starbase."

"Ah." he nodded and pulled back his hand, "I've heard a lot about you, too. Best in your class, right?"

I nodded and spared him the long rant about how smart I was. I had a feeling that I would do that a lot on the _Enterprise_.

"Well," Geordi continued, "It'll be an honor to work with you."

Shaking my head fast, I turned to try and get some work done. That was what I was supposed to do here, right? Work until I couldn't physically work more.

But apparently he wasn't done talking, because he just opened his mouth and spurted more information and small talk at me.

"Oh, and Ensign." turning back, I sighed.

"Yes?"

If all people on this ship would call me Ensign, I would probably snap and kill one of them. At least I could get off this ship. Maybe visit my parents from jail.

"Captain Picard wants you on the bridge. He told me to tell you as soon as you got on board."

My mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. "On the bridge? Why not in his office? And why not call me there himself?"

Geordi shrugged. "That's just what he told me to do."

"Thanks." I went back to my favorite turbolift and the door closed quickly behind me.

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I get it. Starbase doesn't have dorm rooms. Just... I probably wrote this at some late hour at night. It's not brilliant work. But trust me, it gets better.**


	2. EP1 CP2 Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my one and only long-running Star Trek fan fiction. It goes a bit fast and I might warp a bit of stuff to make it go faster. I apologize in advance for the character fails which commence.**

**

* * *

**

**Introductions**

As the doors of the boring gray turbolift opened, my eyes got bigger. It had at least five leather chairs, all containing honorable people who I had read about back when I had at least some form of freedom.

Commander Data, the gold-skinned android, was sitting in one of the operating chairs closest to the main viewing screen. He appeared to be working, his head tilted to one side which made me want to see if my neck could actually do that.

Ow. Apparently it was just an android thing.

In the three main chairs, Commander William Riker was giving me a scowl, which I was more than happy to return. He had black hair and a scruffy beard, unlike Data or Geordi, and I personally thought that it looked like something had crawled onto his face and died.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was in the middle, his pure baldness scaring me a little. Sure, my dad was bald, but seeing someone who was bald in their _natural environment._.. That and I couldn't tease him about being bald, which was a big minus.

Then, to the far right, was Counselor Deanna Troi, who intimidated me a bit. But hey; someone who can sense your emotions and feelings should creep you out. I tried to stay calm while she watched me with a pleased look on her face.

Riker crossed his arms and scowled more, yet Captain Picard smiled, his white teeth matching the spots on his baldness which reflected the light.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise_." Counselor Troi smiled at me, her accent sounding mysterious when it slurred her words, "We've heard a lot about you."

I grinned nervously. "So they keep telling me." It was like being on a talk show, but if you messed up, you would most likely get sent back to Earth and be treated like an idiot.

Troi nodded and smiled in return. Next was the Captain.

"Ensign Erin Reilly." I shook his hand, "I bet you're a little tired of hearing people talk about you."

I admitted, "A little."

Captain Picard nodded. "I just wanted to let you know how honored I am to be working with another Reilly. Your sister went very far in the Academy and on the USS _Karu_, and I've been assured that you have the same confidence in your work."

My heart dropped. Not my sister. She was almost legendary in Starfleet; she was mentioned in almost all of my classes. It was like I was just a nameless being, called "the sister to Megan Reilly" more than my actual name.

Not only would I be dazzled with the pure awesome of the crew, but now I would have to operate in the shadow of my sister. Thank you very much, Starfleet. Way to ruin a girl's life.

"Captain..." Troi muttered, giving him a look which almost translated into "shut up".

He looked at her, sincerely puzzled for a moment, but then understood.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure that you are just itching to meet the crew."

Who uses the word "itching"? Seriously?

I internally cheered, hoping to find Wesley in the crew he was talking about. Worf, the only Klingon on the bridge, gave a both confused and grumpy look to Picard, and looked only seconds from making a rude hand gesture.

"...Um, yes. I would like that a lot." I grinned.

Captain Picard smirked and put his hands together like he was praying. "This is Commander William Riker, my first officer."

"You're almost as famous as-" when Deanna gave him an evil glare (I was starting to like her now...), Riker stopped. "never mind."

I nodded but didn't smile, for obvious reasons.

The counselor introduced herself. "I'm Deanna Troi, and ship's counselor."

"Nice to meet you." I actually spoke up, thinking that making friends with a shrink could help me out if I eventually snapped and went on a murderous rampage.

Smiling, I followed Captain Picard to the maneuvering chairs.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Data, our head of Operations."

Data stood up and looked at me, his creepily robot-like yellow eyes shining a bit through my glasses. Personally, he was a bit weird.

Blinking, I opened my mouth to say something, but then stopped and closed it again.

"Your surprise is... intriguing." the android said, "Although shock is one of the twelve different emotional responses to my appearance."

Somehow he was just like the person they had described in all of his bios.

But twice as cute.

I nodded again, and turned my attention to the planet. Earth, which was getting slowly smaller as we moved away. My stomach felt insanely queasy as I watched the small green-blue planet fade away before my eyes.

This was it. I was gone, away from Earth, away from my family.

"Is everything all right?" Data bent his head to see my face.

Rubbing my arm nervously, I replied, "Yeah. Shouldn't I go back to Engineering?" _Where there aren't any windows..._ I thought.

Data looked to Captain Picard. "It appears that Ensign Reilly is feeling homesick regarding her home planet of Earth. Perhaps I should escort her to her private quarters."

Picard nodded. "Make it so."

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before you go judging me, Data _is_ my favorite character. So I might throw my character into random situations which are just little fluffs for me to have a fangirl squee over.**

**YES ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE. I LIKE TALKING: Please review! It makes me really happy when someone shows some remote interest in what I'm doing besides the people whom I'm friends with in real life (basically, the homies which I creep with on a regular basis).**


	3. EP1 CP3 Discussing Humor With An Android

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my one and only long-running Star Trek fan fiction. It goes a bit fast and I might warp a bit of stuff to make it go faster. I apologize in advance for the character fails which commence.**

* * *

**Discussing Humor with an Android**

I followed the beautiful Data to the turbolift, and as it zoomed through the decks, we stayed completely silent. It wasn't like we had anything to talk about. Maybe the weather... It took me a moment to remember that there was no such thing as weather in space; if I asked what he thought about the weather, he would probably just spit off the names of different planets and their weather cycles until we got to the deck we needed to go to.

Trying to keep my distance, I leaned cautiously to one side. Sure, the bios had told me all about his history and life, but not about his personality. What would he be like off the bridge...?

Data finally spoke, turning and looking at me, tilting his head at that unnatural angle again.

"Do I scare you, Ensign?"

I blinked in surprise at his question. Apparently he was exactly the same when off the bridge than on it.

"Why would I be scared of you?" I questioned, though there were multiple answers running through my head.

Data looked like he was going to shrug, but he didn't. "Others find me frightening, and judge me by my machine traits. I was simply wondering if you felt uncomfortable with my appearance."

Shaking my head, I replied, "No. Your appearance doesn't trouble me. I mean, you are an android, but I think it's pretty cool that you went through Starfleet Academy."

Oh, yeah. What an amazing day. Why not rip me from my comfortable position at the Academy and place me in a turbolift with an android. As if I didn't look like an idiot already...

"Hmm." said Data, "I see. You thought that because I am a machine, that I could not get to Starfleet?"

"No! I'm just saying that your education it... impressive. I have nothing against androids." Could I just stop talking? It would probably do the world a favor.

Data nodded, and I turned my attention to studying the advanced android. He actually looked more human that machine, except of course for his golden skin and yellow eyes. I stared at his hand, watching it not move.

"Is anything wrong?" the Lieutenant Commander looked at me with the same, emotionless neon-yellow eyes.

I nodded (I seemed to be doing that a lot recently). "Nah, I'm good."

For a second more I studied his hand, before I stuttered out the only thing swinging through my mind.

"Ca-can I touch your hand?"

Data shot me a look which I could only interpret as un-emotional shock. There was just something about how he always looked at people - especially me - that just messed with my head. Like he was so human yet so robotic.

He blinked a few times, our eyes just locked.

"Well, you know..." I muttered, my eyes sinking to my black shoes, "...I was just thinking, since you're, like, the only android in the universe, and that I was just meeting you, and that, you know, we're probably going to work together..." I trailed off.

The android still seemed to understand. "Do you wish to examine my extremity so that you might learn more of cybernetics during your work on the _Enterprise_?"

"Suuure." I muttered, frowning a bit; why couldn't I have said that in the first place and saved myself time and breath?

I took that as a cue that it was okay, and I took his hand into my own. Of course, like any machine would be, he was a bit cool. He had tiny pores, which made him appear more human. That was probably what Noonien Soong was shooting for anyway, right? A robot which could fit in with the rest of us humans.

Turning his hand over in mine, I could feel the "bones" in his hand, and the small mechanics which made his hand function. For a brief moment I thought of how awesome it would be to not have to eat, or sleep, or breath. Be an android.

Suddenly I was aware of him staring at me, almost intrigued. I looked up at him again, and we stood there, like time had stood still.

The turbolift opened quickly and I dropped his hand in embarrassment, my cheeks flushing red. Data didn't seem to notice the awkward situation, and stepped out of the turbolift like nothing had happened. He started to walk down the hall, with me struggling to keep up behind him.

"I like you. You're nice." I blurted and instantly hoped that he wouldn't think I was a stalker. But he wouldn't, right? Androids don't judge people like that...

...right?

Data cocked his head to one side again, but did not slow his pace. "How so Ensign?"

I internally moaned about him calling me that, but went on. "I mean, you're nicer to me than Riker or Worf." I laughed nervously, my retarded giggle consuming the silence of the hall.

"I do not understand." this time he slowed down, but just by a little bit, "If that was meant to be a joke, I cannot find the humor in it."

I sighed a bit. "Never mind."

Data stopped by a door and it opened quietly, with a low sigh. Even though it was a Federation-Class starship, the rooms were actually pretty basic. There was a large bed, with Starfleet's festive gray coloration, along with a replicator to produce some kind of food. Everything just looked so... plain.

Not to mention gray.

I mean, that was something which confused me. If we were stationed in space, where basically everything was black and white, why not have Starfleet's color be, like, red? Or yellow? Everything in Starfleet was gray. Ew...

"Is it going to look like this for as long as I stay?" I knew that I couldn't hide my slight disgust, so I didn't try.

The android blinked. "If you require further assistance in the personalizing of your quarters, I suggest that you consult Counselor Troi, for I do not think that I have the metaphoric 'eye' for style."

I wanted to protest, but I didn't. I really didn't want to get into a logical debate at the moment, especially not with Data.

"When do my shifts start?" trying not to break anything, I lowered myself slowly onto the couch.

He didn't give me the honor of at least a tiny ounce of emotion. "Whenever Geordi instructs you to. I do not have any place telling you when to start working in Engineering, for I do not work there."

"Hmm." I nodded, "Should I go see him now?"

Data was silent for a fraction of a second, as if he was computing something in his giant androidy mind. "I advise that you stay in your quarters until you are no longer feeling homesickness related to your planet."

"I don't feel bad, Data. I just feel..." I struggled to find words, flailing my hands around a bit, "reluctant to let go of my home and turn myself over to this starship and psychotic crew..." I ran my fingers through my hair, muttering things so low that I couldn't even hear them. I think I mentioned something about custard...

Data tilted his head in confusion. "I do not understand. When you say that the crew on board the _Enterprise_ is psychotic, are you not also referring to both yourself and I?"

"No, I mean those few people who are crazy and have main control of the ship and all the things on it which could likely kill you. Like Riker, Worf, etcetera."

"So you would be referring to the same two which you most recently made a joke about?" he inquired.

I groaned, and this time out loud. "That wasn't a joke, Data."

The android paused again. "Your laughter is confusing. If it was not a joke, but rather a statement, then why did you find it humorous?"

Putting my face in my palm, I sighed. "Can I talk to Geordi now?"

I couldn't see him, but I imagined him shrugging. "I suggest that you do not, but if it is completely necessary..."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Data."

Standing up, I smirked at him a little bit. I swear I was starting to see the sides of his mouth curl with happiness...

"Do you require my presence further?" he said.

Expelling the breath which I just then realized I was holding in, I shook my head.

He nodded. "I will be in holodeck 6 if you need me again."

"'Kay."

He left, and I watching him go, my head sticking from the door like a dog's from out a window. I didn't see what was so great about him, besides his beautiful face, adorable personality...

I tore my eyes away from the corner he had just turned and took off in the opposite direction, leaving to Engineering to find Geordi.

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: A prime example of filler fluff with Data. Actually, there is some foreshadowing in this chapter, some of it surrounding Data... (coughcoughromancecough)**

**MORE AUTHOR FLOTSAM: There's only one more chapter in this "Episode", until I go to the next one. The next chapter is so tiny I can't even... D:**

**Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what people think about it!**


	4. EP1 CP4 Away

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my one and only long-running Star Trek fan fiction. It goes a bit fast and I might warp a bit of stuff to make it go faster. I apologize in advance for the character fails which commence.**

**

* * *

Away**

I found Geordi in the - _gasp!_ - gray room, crouching over a panel, frowning intensely at a boring question. For a moment a paused, tilting my head to the side (not in Data's way, though) and peering over his shoulder. Instantly I recognized the problem as something which we had gone over in my Engineering classes.

So, basically, either he was just tired, or a complete moron.

Either one, I instantly replied, "All you have to do is slow down the ship to about warp 5.4. Then you could easily fix that."

Geordi screamed very loud and very high, like a little school girl. Maybe like someone stepping on a cat.

I blinked. "What?"

"Where did you come from?" the head of Engineering braced himself against the panel which he was previously working at, as if I was going to bite his head off.

A confused expression crossed my face. "Um... Earth?"

Geordi blinked and frowned at me. "Anyway, let's get to-"

"_Bridge to Engineering_." the room called out to all of the Engineers. Heads popped out from behind panels and up from PADDs. It was like watching meerkats pop out from their various burrows.

"Engineering here." Geordi replied, and I could tell he was looking to the ceiling, like that was where the bridge was.

"_We are currently orbiting a class-M planet which we believe might contain Klingons who are attempting to overrun the native population. Please join Commander Riker on the away team._" he paused, "_And bring Ensign Reilly along with you._"

Geordi smiled at me. "Sure thing, Captain."

The transporter room was fairly plain except for the multiple pieces of technology which looked too expensive to even start imagining. I winced a little as I thought of the many ways which I could break them.

Riker, Worf, Deanna and Data were apparently waiting for us. The Klingon and the bearded human were wearing their signature frowns, and Deanna was chatting quietly with Data about paintings and their meanings.

The Commander saw me coming and scowled, muttering, "She's just going to get us into some kind of-"

"Will." Deanna warned. Riker shut up.

As I passed, I glared at him, and he glared back. I mean, we both weren't the nicest of people, but seriously? If he got me angrier I might have to shoot him on the away mission and claim I was aiming for a Klingon.

"Are you ready?" Deanna asked me, and touched my arm.

I nodded, although I was terrified. Riker didn't like me, and neither did Worf. La Forge thought I was creepy, and Data was just... Data. Deanna Troi was the only one who I could tell liked me.

"It's okay. Will is just..." she looked at him, "not ready to go on an away mission with a child."

I frowned and yelled, "I'm not a child! I know more about Engineering than he does!"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Geordi put his hands on my shoulders, yet I pulled away.

Storming past Riker, Deanna, and Geordi, I walked onto the transporter. The others in the away team followed in silence.

"Engage." Riker's voice made me want to go over there and kick him in the shin repeatedly, for obvious reasons.

Within seconds were were on a planet, which was greenish with a purple sky. Reddish rocks surrounded us, piled high above the group. It had to be the ugliest thing I had ever seen in my life. Like Van Gogh threw up on a canvas and called it a masterpiece.

Yet one thing was off...

I looked around again, surveying the rocks and the shadows they cast. Something - some_one_ - was standing on the rocks. Their shadow showed their long hair and skirt-like uniform...

"Klingons." I whispered, but it was too late.

"Klingons!" Worf yelled, voicing my comment. I whipped around, to see a furious Klingon shooting at the rocks above me. Small pebbled tumbled for a few milliseconds, and I shielded my head...

"Ensign, look out!" Data yelled, just as the rocks fell on me.

Riker screamed "No!", and aimed his phaser right into the chest of the Klingon, stunning him.

I felt like crap. My ribs were probably broken, and my breathing came out in shallow pants, like I couldn't get enough oxygen.

Data pulled the rocks off of me with ease. He made it look almost too easy.

A circle of black crept up on my vision, like night trying to envelope me. Just when I saw the sun again, I was going to be plunged right back into the blackness.

It was sad, really. I had such a bad attitude going into Starfleet, and then getting put on the _Enterprise_. But now, the moment I was faced with fatality, I was as scared as I was when I was five and saw a clown.

Counselor Troi rushed up to me, and crouched at my side. "Erin, stay with me."

In an odd way, I knew this was the end. And all I could do to help myself was to talk to the people in front of me; the only family I had.

"Tell Picard it was... and honor..." I managed a weak smile before the black forced my eyelids to get heavier and heavier.

The last thing I saw was Data's face directly over mine, almost commanding me to stay alive. For a moment I saw concern, and this time I knew that I wasn't faking it.

My eyes closed as death took me into its hand.

* * *

**THE AUTHOR TALKING: Please review! :D**


	5. EP2 CP1 Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It took me a while to realize that I never told you the name of the episode. Sorry for any confusion!**

**BEFORE YOU READ: This entire episode is basically fan service. Just thought you ought to know.**

* * *

Episode 2 ~ A Loss, pt. 2

**Home**

Lights shined onto my eyelids, lighting my world up to a dull red color. The little blood vessels in them trailed through my vision like thin, dark roads.

Ugh... my head hurt... Where was I?

"Ensign?" a female voice asked, and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see who was there.

A gold-skinned, yellow-eyed thing was leaning over me, its motionless body crouched over the bed which I was laying on. A man with a beard and a girl with fluffy black hair stood, talking with one another. I thought that they knew one another based on how they both stood, their arms crossed and muttering. Another woman was looking at something in her hand, with short, red hair. They all wore the same kind of uniforms, but in different colors: the... _thing_ in yellow, the bearded man with red, his companion blue, and the other female with a slightly different color of blue.

Sitting straight up, I screamed wordlessly. This moved the thing away from me. _Where was I? _I asked myself, while continuing to waste my breath, _Who were these people?_

I stopped, panting, my throat raw and burning. Instantly I looked around the room.

"I am sorry for scaring you, Ensign. Are you feeling better?" the gold one asked in a mechanical voice.

The voice startled me. It sounded male, and deep, almost how I would imagine the man with the beard's to sound like. Something inside me said it was the others' weapon, or something they just toted around like a walking computer.

But that same thing also made me immune to it (the others were standing far away from it and it was only close to me, so I assumed that it had something wrong with it). It seemed to be the only thing which wanted to talk to me in the room, so I had no choice but to befriend him.

"What are you?" I asked quietly, my voice still hoarse.

He blinked. "And android, Ensign."

I frowned. "Stop calling me that."

Woman-with-red-hair put a weird device near me, and I moved away instantly. Whatever it was, it was making noises which sounded a lot like a blender or something, although it fit comfortably into her hand.

Something was made very obvious to me at that point: I didn't know where I was, who I was, or who these people were. The only person which I could trust to keep me safe was their weapon, who was giving me odd, almost emotionless looks from his spot a few meters away from me.

"Ensign, I am Doctor Beverly Crusher. Let me help you." she said strongly. She probably had higher authority than the other two, who were still looking startled on the other side of the room. They stayed silent.

I yelled, "No! I'm not Ensign! My name's..." I thought, lowering the arms which I had thrown in front of my face for protection. I whispered to myself, "I don't know what my name is..."

"She's... confused." said the black haired woman, with a thick accent which I didn't recognize, "And she's scared of us. Except for Data."

Data? I knew that they were talking about their weapon. _What an appropriate name,_ I mused in my head, _to call a walking weapon_.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, dangling them for a moment. They seemed to be asleep; they felt cold and limp. Standing, I stumbled into Data, my stomach convulsing with the pain in my ribs.

"I'm scared." I muttered into its shirt, but I didn't look up at its face. If it were a weapon, it would protect me from whatever they wanted to do to me. Last time I checked, weapons didn't have a mind of their own, let alone emotions. It couldn't take sides, just protect the people which were in danger, which, at the moment, was me.

"It is okay to feel fearful." it replied smartly, "But these are my friends. They will not hurt you."

I looked up at it. I was aware that my lower lip was trembling and tears were pressed against my eyes, begging to tear free and streak down my face. "Can I go home?"

Data frowned slightly, "I know that you are from the planet Earth, yet I do not know what exact location you call 'home'." he paused, "In which location do you refer to as 'home'?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"_Picard to Sickbay. Status on Ensign Reilly_."

I looked around frantically, but there was nobody else in the room. The only people who were aloud to speak were Doctor and Data. The woman with the black hair would most likely be punished for speaking out of turn like she had before.

"Where did that come from?"

Data looked from Doctor to me, its face not showing an ounce of emotion. It wasn't speaking, which meant that this "Picard" had higher authority than it. Maybe even higher than Doctor's, but I doubted that. She was probably the person running the ship, with her healing machines and strict words.

"Crusher here." answered Doctor, "She seems to have completely lost her long-term memory." she paused for a moment, "We brought her back from death, Captain. She's a fighter. She'll probably get through it."

The phantom voice was silent for a second, before adding, "_Have Riker bring her to the bridge. Maybe telling her more about herself will help to get her memory back_."

"Yes, Captain." the Doctor and the man with beard said together.

The male with the facial hair shot me an evil look before taking a few steps towards me. I put my face into Data's shirt again, hoping it would shoot the man and kill him.

My mind had worked out the situation in this place. The man coming towards me was a servant of Doctor, as was the woman with the accent. Data was the weapon, which protected the people who came with Doctor from the place which she called "Death". Captain was the phantom voice which showed concern; it was probably just a computer which talked. Maybe it ran the healing machines which Doctor tried to use on me before...

"I'm Commander William Riker. We have to go up to the bridge." his voice sounded evil, just like his evil beard and his evil faces. But he was just a peasant. Data would protect me if he posed any threat, which he probably didn't.

"No."

Evil-beard sighed angrily, probably because I was defying orders from the computer. "Deanna, can you get through to her?"

He walked back to wear the black haired woman was, and they muttered with one another for a while. I assumed that they were brother and sister, because they stuck together all the time. After a few seconds, she walked up to me.

"I am Counselor Troi. Do you want to talk about what happened on the planet surface?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe she meant the surface of Death, but I couldn't be sure. I shook my head. I took one of Data's hands into mine, after seeing them limp at its sides.

Data peered down at me with its yellow eyes. "Do you wish to stay here?"

"No." I finally spoke, "Captain would get angry with me." The last thing I needed was a computer to get angry with me.

The android nodded and looked up at the two servants and Doctor. "It appears that she would prefer it if I brought her to the bridge instead of Commander Riker."

"But the Captain asked the Commander to do it..." Troi said, her weird and foreign accent slurring the words. Was she from Death, too?

Another thing which confused me was what they called Evil-beard. He wasn't a Commander; how could you be both a servant and a Commander? He was probably just commanding for Doctor, or maybe the Picard computer. I remembered how the computer had addressed him as "Riker", which meant that they probably knew each other well. Were Riker and Troi also computers?

At least I knew that they couldn't be weapons like Data. It was unique, and looked a lot different from the others. The computer with the name of Riker looked human, and so did Troi. They must have been programmed to blend in with the humans, unless they were all robots. In that case, I was probably the only human in the area which the Picard computer called "sickbay".

But maybe I was a computer myself...

I shook my head. "I don't want to go with Evil-beard."

He looked surprised, but still I knew he didn't pose a threat. "'Evil-beard'?"

"It looked like she doesn't like you." Troi giggled.

Perhaps they weren't robots. If Data didn't have any emotions, and it was a weapon, why would the robots which were slaves to the Picard computer and Doctor be equipped with feelings? If they were, I didn't find it fair to Data, even if it was simply a weapon or some kind of dictionary with legs.

Riker frowned and left the room. I hoped he was going to tell the Picard computer that I wasn't going to submit to any of his demands. If Captain wanted me to go with Evil-beard he could come down from the ceiling and tell me that himself.

Data led me away from Doctor and Troi. I felt like addressing Doctor and thanking her from bringing me back from Death, so I bowed, hoping not to offend her. She smiled at me as I exited the room and strolled down a gray hallway to a big metal box which resembled an elevator.

It told it to go to the bridge, and I looked to the the ground, hoping it wasn't going to leave me on the bridge with the Picard computer and Riker. While the elevator whirred through the levels, I squeezed Data's hand, wishing it would never let go.

* * *

**Please review! They make my day!**


	6. EP2 CP2 Help

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry to the people who really enjoy this fanfiction that I took so long to post new chapters. **

* * *

**Help**

I fought back the urge to gasp. Things were twice as gray on the bridge, and everything was twice as cool as the healing machines which Doctor had. I began to doubt that Doctor ran the ship.

A bald man was coming up to me now, his face warm and inviting, but there was something about him that I didn't exactly trust. I hid behind Data, peering out from its back just a little bit. I was still operating under the influence that Data would protect me if anyone tried to hurt me.

Data turned to look at me. "Erin, this is our Captain. He is here to help you."

"I don't want any help." I whispered, making sure that only Data could hear me, "And why did you call me that?"

"It is your name."

I thought about the name for a few seconds. If I had to name myself, that would have been one of my top picks.

Captain looked at me. "Ens-"

Data interrupted, "She prefers not to be called 'Ensign', Captain. I advise that you use her first name instead."

"Ah. Well, would you like to take a seat?" Captain motioned to multiple leather seats.

For a moment I was sceptical. Maybe I was some really important person and they had taken me from Death by force. This could all be some kind of trick...

I looked at Data to see if its face changed. It hadn't.

I sat down in a chair and looked at all the buttons on a console in front of me.

"That is where I usually work, in maneuvering the ship." Data told me.

Frowning, I looked up at it. Apparently it wasn't the weapon which I had made it out to be. Maybe it was just an android living on the ship like any other normal person...

"Ship?"

It nodded. "We are on the starship _Enterprise_, which is in space."

I looked out the giant screen into the giant sea of stars. You could really loose yourself in them. It was as if I could reach my hand out and-

"Erin." Captain said, and I turned to him, "Do you remember anything about the past few days?"

Trying my best to think, I was silent for a second. But it was all so foggy, like some kind of dream which, when you thought about it, slipped away.

I shook my head.

Captain sighed and started to list of facts. "You are an acting Ensign aboard the USS _Enterprise_. You had just started working in Engineering when you went on an away mission to a class-M planet and was attacked by Klingons. You've been in a coma for four days."

"No!" I screamed, and everyone on the bridge went silent. "No Ensign, no Engineering, no planets, no Klingons, no a coma! Go away! I don't need your help!"

Running to the elevator marked "turbolift", I jumped into it and the doors closed. I knew I couldn't operate it, so I slid down the wall and cried.


	7. EP2 CP3 Pie and the Mysteriously

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was ready to post another chapter, but then started editing this chapter some more. Sorry that you'll have to read it again to see the edits...**

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wesley is going to be in a lot more chapters in this episode. Just saying.**

* * *

**Pie and the Mysteriously Flamboyant Hat**

Data opened the doors, and I saw that I was still on the bridge. He saw me leaning up against the side of the the turbolift and walked quickly to me.

He looked down at me, bending over a little, and asked, "Are you feeling better, Erin?"

I shook my head no.

Although, since I had been sitting in there, I had thought a lot about Data. And how it wasn't a weapon. How "it" was a "he"...

"Would meeting someone make you feel better?" he said.

Eying him, I shrugged. This could be trick, and he could lead me to a room with Evil-beard of something along those horrific lines...

Data led me to the bridge again, where Captain was talking to a brown-haired boy who was young, like me.

Captain and the boy looked up. "Erin! This is Wesley Crusher, Doctor Crusher's son. You two are about the same age, so I thought you would get along nicely."

I looked at Data.

"You are twenty-three." he replied.

For a few moments I wondered how he knew that. I didn't remember him at all.

Nodding, I turned back to Wesley. He put his hand out, prompting for me to shake it. I decided not to, grabbing Data's arm instead.

The android blinked and looked at me. "Erin, this is Wesley. He is another one of my friends. I assure you that he means you no harm."

I just looked at Wesley, studying him carefully.

Wesley sighed and dropped his hand. "See, Captain? She doesn't like me. I might as well be called evil, just like Commander Riker."

"Wesley, she needs some time to get over what happened." Captain assured, "She is very scared at the present time."

I blinked, "I'm hungry."

Captain looked surprised. "Then by all means, let Wesley escort to you Ten-Forward to get something to eat."

Looking to Data, I said, "What about Data?"

"I have work to do." he answered, "As soon as it is complete, I will join you."

I nodded, and hugged him, my arms only reaching around his chest. "Hurry up." _I really don't like Wesley_ I added in my head.

Data did not move. Not even an inch. "I will try best, Erin."

I let go of him, and Wesley brought me to the previous turbolift I had been in, which I noticed was labeled with a gray three. I ignored Wesley as he spoke to the turbolift, making it come to life.

We were silent for a while.

I guess I was okay with him, saying that Data promised me he would meet us there after a while, and that this boy wouldn't hurt me or anything...

"Do you hate me?" Wesley suddenly asked, and I blinked.

Turning to him, I muttered, "No..."

"Why not?" he demanded, "How am I any different from Riker?"

Why was this boy asking me if I hated him, and when I said no, asks why I don't. Was it a _good_ thing if I hated him?

"Evil - " I sighed, "I mean, Riker – doesn't like _me_. The first things I knew about him was that he gives me a different evil look to me every time he passes me." _Like Glare of the Day,_ I commented in my head, "But you're different. Data trusts you, and Captain wants me to go with you. And you seem to like me... well, at least a little bit more than Riker."

Wesley nodded, apparently understanding what I meant.

The turbolift doors opened, and we entered a bar-like environment with lots of people. One of them was Riker.

"Come on, let's go sit down." I focused back on Wesley after he spoke, and followed him to a small table near the window to space.

Staring at the stars again, I sat down and Wesley did the same. Finally I looked down at my clothing for the first time today,

I was wearing a weird uniform, which matched Riker's. It was red, except for the pants and a bit of the shirt. Like everyone else on the ship, I wore a metal symbol of the people who ran the ship (Captain, most likely) on my chest. I peeled it off and placed it on the table. I didn't know what it meant so I probably shouldn't be wearing it until I did.

"What am I wearing?" I hoped that Wesley would have the answer.

He blinked. "You're wearing an acting Ensign's uniform. Like me. Except I don't wear one like yours." I wondered why. What made Wesley so special that he got to wear something different than everybody else?

I remembered that he was Doctor's son. Could that have had something to do with it all?

"That communicator you just took off it the symbol for Starfleet." he finished.

"Starfleet?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "It's where all of us were trained to do what we do on the ship."

I thought about it. "Hmm."

My concentration was broken when an African-looking woman (with a crazy hat) came up to our table and asked what we wanted.

Wesley looked at me. "What do you want, Erin?"

"Uh..." looking at the waitress, I asked, "What do you have?"

The response "anything you want" didn't really help.

I blurted, "Do you have pie?"

"Yes." she answered, and then turned to Wesley, smiling, "And for you, Wesley?"

There seemed to be something going on between them. It was almost as if this woman and Wesley not only knew each other, but she was giving him this proud look, like she had taught him well. Taught him about what, I don't know.

He nodded. "The same."

As she left, I received a weird look from the boy sitting across from me.

"What?" I demanded, "I like pie. It's not like I'm the only one in the universe who enjoys..." stopping, I realized that 1) I hadn't specified what kind of pie, and 2) I had not idea what kind of pie I liked.

Wesley questioned, "Are you all right?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I am. I was just thinking."

Our pie arrived and I was hesitant for a moment. The filling was red and chunky. I gave it a stern look, like it was the pie's fault that it was being served to me.

I felt bad for the pie, really. I knew that I was going to eat it, and it was either going to be broken down by my stomach acid or promptly coughed back up into the nearest trash can.

Either way, today was going to be a very bad day for this specific piece of pie.

"What's wrong?"

I snapped, "Could you stop asking me that?"

This Wesley child was started to get me annoyed. Every second he was asking me all of these questions, and expecting all of these answers. At the moment I was so over stimulated by the entire experience of the ship that I really didn't have much time to think if I was alright and to think about why I didn't like Riker and liked Wesley.

Calming down, I looked around. Where was Data?

Picking up my fork, I looked at it. It was engraved with the same symbol that I had been wearing.

"It's called a fork." Wesley explained, "You hold the thin end and-"

"I know how to use a fork! Stop treating me like a baby!" I snarled, and he shut up.

Stabbing at my pie, I watched the blood-like sauce ooze out of slice of sugary delight. I felt bad that I was making it bleed. I mean, it wasn't the pie's decision to be made, then eaten by a very hungry girl. Regardless, my pie was good, and I was ravenous. It was gone within the minute.

I reached for my metal symbol, just as Wesley did. Out hands touched, and Wesley turned red.

What was with this kid? Was he on some kind of drug, or was he just goofy all the time?

Suddenly I stood up, and he was surprised.

"Can we go? I'm tired." I looked at him and squinted.

Wesley looked more embarrassed. "Uh, sure. But we'll have to go back to the bridge and talk to the Captain about where you should stay."

Nodding, I watched him stand up and followed him to the turbolift.

* * *

**MORE AUTHOR RAMBLING: Yes, Erin's age is finally released! I'll probably change it later, but for right now, she's twenty-three.**


	8. EP2 CP4 In Which Data Declares That He

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's some fun bantering. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

* * *

**In Which Data Declares That He Is A Male Being**

Once we got to the bridge, we met Captain, Data, and Doctor, along with Riker, who stayed silent and didn't look at me.

"And her vital signs were – Wesley!" she rushed up to him, "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?"

Captain answered for him. "He was in Ten-Forward, with Erin."

Doctor blinked and looked at him.

"I'm tired." I said before anybody could talk more, "Can I stay with Data?"

Data instantly replied. "I do not have the room required for your stay. I suggest you say with someone else."

"Data..." I wined.

"Why don't you stay with Wesley?"

I whipped around to face Captain. "What? He's a boy!"

"So am I, Erin." Data proclaimed.

Giving him a look, I said. "You're not my age."

"Actually, I believe I am." he answered, "To be 'your age', I believe I fall into the ten year age difference."

I thought for a good come-back.

"You don't care that I'm a girl. You would be totally unfazed by me staying with you. I mean, Wesley cares that I'm a girl. He'd probably try to seduce me." I crossed my arms and shot him a quick glare.

Data blinked. "I do not understand. You are hesitant to stay with Wesley because he is both male and cares that you are occupying space in his quarters?"

"Captain." not answering Data, I focused on him, "Can't I stay with Troi? Please?"

Captain frowned. "Counselor Troi had left for a week-long visit to her mother on Betazed. Her urgent family matters will take her out of the comfort of her quarters, so-"

The android, with his incredibly large mind, now stepped in. "Captain, Erin does have her own quarters, if it makes a difference in this situation."

There were a few moments of silence. Captain looked at Data. Data looked at Captain. Doctor looked at Wesley. Wesley looked at Captain. Captain looked at Wesley, then back to Data. I looked at the fork in my hand which I accidentally stole from Ten-Forward. Oops.

"Ah. Well," Captain looked a bit taken aback, and partially scared, "In this current situation, I think that Erin is to be monitored, so that she does not get herself into trouble."

My mouth fell open, but I closed it shortly after. "If you're so concerned that I'll get into trouble, why not just send my to live with Riker? He could tie me up to a chair and play classical music at me until I snap and finally decide to kill myself." I snarled, "Because that would be convenient to everybody, wouldn't it?"

Captain raised an eyebrow, ignoring my rant on killing myself and classical music. "Commander Riker has made it very obvious that he will not be allowing you to stay in his quarters, especially not with the loss of long-term memory."

I nodded. That must have meant that I hated him before I lost my memory...

Well, at least that made sense. The hate just builded when I lost my memory. Awesome.

"Doctor? Can I stay with her?"

"She has work to do." replied Captain.

I groaned. "Can I stay with anyone, except for Wesley?"

Captain was silent for a moment, but then stated, "Lieutenant Worf would be happy to provide his room for your stay."

Worf grumbled, and lowered his wrinkly head towards the control panel.

"Um..." I started, "...no."

"Are you sure? He's just a barrel of giggles." Riker said, putting his arm around the man.

"Shit..." I mumbled, and turned to Wesley, "Where's your room?"

The doors opened, and I entered. His room looked fairly normal; weird furniture and all. Except there was one problem.

"Who gets the bed?" I looked grimly towards the two-person bed.

Wesley laughed nervously. "Um, I'll take the couch."

"It's okay." I shrugged. "It's your bed."

"Are you sure?"

I sighed. "Yup."

Pulling some sheets off the bed, I stole a pillow and made myself a nest on the couch. Sticking my glasses on the desk next to the couch, I buried myself in it, and grumbled something incoherent.

"Goodnight." Wesley said.

"'night." I managed to mumble, just before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Tune in next time to see what Erin's going to do with her stolen fork!**


	9. EP2 CP5 The Book Excuse

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

******AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter. It was... weird, and then I revised it, so now I like it. **

******ANOTHER ONE: A while ago I realized that I actually didn't dislike Wesley at all. Now I'm kind of in love with him... Which makes things in the story far more interesting later on... :D**

* * *

**The Book Excuse**

I was jolted awake in the middle of the bridge, with red lights going off and people running around me.

"Captain," Worf directed the comment to me, "the vessel is firing."

A giant blast shook the ship, and a man with some kind of metal piece on his face flew into a wall and landed on his face.

"Geordi!" I screamed, but had no idea who he was. Maybe _he_...

I woke up to someone breathing in my ear with their arm around my waist.

Quickly I opened my eyes, and looked at-

"Wesley!" I yelled, sitting straight up. The boy, startled, rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He popped off the ground quickly, in some kind of fighting stance.

"What?" his eyes darted around the room before resting on me.

Yelling at him, I too launched myself out of bed. "Why am I in your bed?"

Wesley replied (slightly breathless), "I moved you. I felt bad that you had to sleep on the couch." he asked confused, "What's wrong?"

Going back over to the couch, I put on my glasses, ignoring the fact that the metal was deathly cold. Taking the pillows and covers of the sofa, I snarled, "You know damn well what's wrong, perv-boy! I woke up to you with you arm around my waist!"

His eyes got huge. "What?"

I stomped from the room, with Wesley following.

Why was he following me, anyway? He knew that I was so angry that I was about to brake someone's face. What he was doing was suicide.

"I'm so sorry, Erin! It'll never happen again!" he rambled.

"Of course it won't!" I growled, "That's because I'm going to stay with someone else!"

Wesley instantly said, "No! I have a good reason!"

I rolled my eyes. "What's your excuse, Wesley?"

"I was reading." he explained, "I found a book which I was almost done with, but then I fell asleep while reading it. It wasn't my fault!"

"Hmm." I got to a turbolift and ordered it to go to the bridge. The doors closed before Wesley could squeeze himself into the small space.

I shuddered in fear of him. Something about Wesley Crusher made me just... not like him that much.

Something else told me that he was probably already finding another way to the bridge; better get there before he spreads his lies around the superiors.

Luckily I got to the bridge before he did.

"Captain Picard!" I screamed (I was still in quite the rage), dropping my portable bed near the turbolift's entrance, and he looked terrified, "I demand that I get a different room!"

He turned to me. "Erin, I assure you that Wesley Crusher is a-"

"-violation of personal space and privacy!" I cut in.

"How, may I ask?" he blinked in confusion.

"I woke up in _his bed_, and he-"

Wesley threw himself out of another turbolift. "I didn't mean to do it, Captain! I swear!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you didn't, perv-boy. It's not like I couldn't tell that you liked me in Ten-Forward!"

His eyes got huge.

"Now-" Captain started.

"Yeah, that's right!" I yelled, "I bet you liked every second in bed with me, you creep!"

Riker gave a disturbed look to Captain, and even Worf looked up from his work.

Wesley looked embarrassed, his entire face turning red. "You don't need to tell everybody on the bridge!"

"I will! Wesley Crusher loves me! L-O-V-E, loves! He love-"

He called out, "So what if I do?"

"So _what_ if you do?" I clenched both hands into fists, "It's not like you're going to do anything about it! You're such a wimp that I bet you can't even-"

Wesley leaned closer to me and our lips met. Emotions went everywhere.

Not only was I terrified that he was kissing me, but my automatic thought was "he's a really awesome kisser". After hearing myself think this, I quickly thought of who this person was who was currently attached to my face. This was _Wesley Crusher_, the son of Doctor, who I had woken up in the bed of.

Oh, God, my life was complicated.

Once I made sure that I understood what was going on in this entire situation, I was upset enough to take down the next person who I saw.

As he pulled away, I wound up and slapped him across the face as hard as I possibly could.

He swung to one side, loosing balance and stumbling backwards. The boy placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at me, his eyebrows quivering in pain. I could see that he was trying his best to not cry in front of the adults which had watched this entire scene go on.

What I didn't understand was the fact that, directly after me taunting him, he would come right out and kiss me like that. I mean, what kind of logic is that? Trick question; _there isn't any at all_.

I headed for the nearest turbolift, determined to find some kind of answer to this problem.

Riker asked, a bit irritated, "Where are you going?"

"To talk with his mother." Wesley only had time to start to protest when the turbolift doors closed.

* * *

**HEY.**

**YOU.**

**YEAH, YOU, RIGHT THERE, READING THIS.**

**THERE'S A POLE ON MY PROFILE. **

**GO FORTH.**

**DO IT.**

**Oh, and also, new episodes are coming soon!**


	10. EP2 CP6 Knowledge

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I only own a Star Trek : The Next Generation board game, Chekov and Spock action figures, a song or two about it, some fan art, the fan fictions which I write about it. Also, Ensign Erin is mine, along with her family and the USS _Karu_. If that is in fact a real ship, then I didn't know about it. Sorry.**

**********AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am currently on vacation, but I've brought along my laptop and there's a library (which I'm also currently in) with free Wi-Fi. The updates will be scarce, but there will be updates! Just thought that I would let everybody know.**

**********ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to let everybody know, things are going to get interesting in the next couple of episodes. Expect the unexpected!**

* * *

**Knowledge**

Doctor was in her office, reviewing some medical files. She shut them off as soon as I entered.

She smiled at me. "So, how was your-"

"I went to sleep on his couch and woke up in his bed and he had his arm around me. Then when I went to the bridge to demand a new room, he kissed me!" I told her quickly.

Her expression changed from happiness to confusion. "What?"

I sighed and sat down on the closest object which (I hoped) wouldn't blow up. "Don't tell me you didn't understand anything I just said. People seem to be doing that a lot recently..."

She smiled slightly. "No, I understood. I just... don't know why Wesley would do something like that." Doctor frowned down at her hands for a while, as if to think of a reason, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No." I held out a hand as if to physically stop her, "Don't. Just... know, okay?"

Doctor nodded. I was happy that she got what I was trying to tell her. "Where are you going now?"

I shrugged. "Back to the bridge. I need somewhere to stay, after-all."

The doors beeped.

"One second!" she called before telling me, "Wesley's here. You might want to leave if you don't want to hear me ask him about what happened."

Nodding, I took a few steps towards the exit before stopping. I turned around and said, "I'm staying."

"I don't think that's-"

"I'll hide behind your desk. Just pretend I'm not here." I told her, "Please? I just need to see... I want answers, okay? And you're his mother, so he'll probably tell you-"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Behind the desk."

I sprinted to her desk and curled up in the tightest ball I could without being uncomfortable. Then I waited.

"Come in!"

Wesley entered, his footsteps heavy. "Hey mom..."

"Wesley! Your whole cheek is red! What happened?" she asked with shock which I knew was real; I had forgotten to mention the intense slap.

"It's kind of a long story..." I heard him sit down on something. Possibly the same thing which I had sat on before.

"I've got time." Doctor insured.

There was a pause before Wesley started speaking.

"You know how Erin came to stay with me for the night? She fell asleep on the couch, and it looked like she was okay for a while, but then she started tossing and turning and muttering things. I knew that she was having a nightmare, so I moved her to my bed. When I carried her she clung to me and started shaking, like she was still scared of her dream.

"I was going to take the couch, but then I saw that I had left a book open on the table beside my bed. There was only a little bit left I had to read, so I thought I could finish it. Apparently I got tired...

"Next thing I knew it was morning and Erin was screaming at me and calling me a pervert. I tried to tell her that I was just reading... Apparently I had put my arm around her while I was asleep. Again, I was trying to tell her that I didn't mean to, and then she went up to the bridge. I had to run down the hall, take a left, run down that hall, another right, and then I got to the turbolift.

"When I got up to the bridge, she was yelling at Picard and telling him about what I did. I tried to tell her again, but she wouldn't listen. Then she started yelling out that I loved her and that I was a wimp because I didn't want to do anything. You know how I said that I liked her before? I just... kissed her. And I don't know why I did. I'm such an idiot..."

I could hear Wesley breathing getting ragged. I hoped for my own emotional state that he wouldn't start crying. If there's something I can't deal with it's crying boys...

"It's okay." Doctor told her son, "C'mon, I'll put something cold on your cheek."

The two left her office and went into Sickbay.

For a while I just sat there, thinking about what I had done. Why had I slapped him? Why did I yell at him? None of it was his fault...

Silently I crept out of my hiding place and tried to be quiet as I entered Sickbay. Doctor, who was putting a blue pack on Wesley's face, met my eyes. I gave a small nod and she turned back to what she was doing.

With one last glance at Wesley, I left.

* * *

**SOME MORE AUTHOR STUFF: This is actually a lot different from the original version. In the beginning, Erin actually just stayed to tell Doctor Crusher about Wesley, and didn't get to hear his side of the story. I think that this way, you can hear a lot more and it's more interesting. Tell me what you think about it, as well.**


	11. Note From the Author

Dear dedicated fans,

I don't hold anything against you guys, and, trust me, I didn't mean to make you wait this long. You see, I can't really get to my file right now, which is annoying, and I really don't remember anything which happened, so I can't recreate it, either.

Until I get someone to help me out, I guess you'll just have to hang out.

However, if you're interested, I might be posting some other fanfictions soon.

Thanks for waiting.

~Zara


End file.
